When a mobile device is attached to a mobile network, the cellular operator may know a coarse radius in which the mobile device is located based on the tower from which the mobile device is using to broadcast. The location of the tower generally is not available to the mobile device and varies greatly from operator to operator. While mobile devices may have extra communications capabilities such as the ability to communicate with Wi-Fi hotspots or Bluetooth® nodes, such nodes typically have no information associated with them to provide their location other than a service set identifier (SSID) name which may identify a particular business establishment.